Expression
by lightstriker
Summary: Chiba's lack of ability to express his feelings forced him to made a decision that broken Hayami's heart. Could Chiba make amends and restore their relationship? Based on the Valentine Chapter in Manga so...SPOILER ALERT. Ryuunosuke Chiba x Hayami Rinka, slight Romance, Heavy Angst R&R are welcome.


**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Pairings : Chiba x Hayami (Straight)**

 **Timeline : Based on Valentine Chapter**

 **Warnings : Hayami will be a bit OOC in this, but not too much i hope**

 **Communication**

 **Summary : Chiba and Hayami's problem with communications made him break a certain orange haired sniper's heart. Could he redeem himself and restore his relationship?**

 **Point Of View (POV) : Chiba**

The day has came again. Valentines. Not a good day for me. Being honest, once i was kind of, well how should i say, popular, at least with my looks only. Though i say popular, it's not that kind of 'popular', it's just, despite i have such scary-looking eyes, some girls actually fancied my good looks. Well, only few of them, but that's better than nothing. Though the one that tell i am good looking are usually my mother and little sister.

Once i got some 'Honmei' chocolates from some girl. I refused it though, since the feeling is never mutual. Communicating is not my forte. I feel sorry breaking their hearts everytime, though in the same time i never know how to respond to this situations.

Well in this class, i actually kind of interested in one girl, with the almost same personality as me, though to put it bluntly, she has more mean streak than i do. As you guessed it, the girl give me a chocolate, though she said i have to shoot the targets first.

I readied my gun and shoot the three targets. Hayami watches in awe, well i used one hand, it seems using chocolate balls as bullets didn't affect my accuracy.

"Wow. Even with chocolates as bullets, your accuracy hasn't gone down." Hayami looked at the chocoball back she bought yesterday, than she threw it to me.

"I really respect you. Let's continue to get along here from now on."

"Thanks"

What kind of gesture is that? I was hoping a more..personal way to give that chocolate.

This is the problem. We both are bad in communicating. That is why i can't seem to tell what kind of relationship we have? Platonic? Professional? Or personal one? We had gone to...'dates', as many people would describe, though both of us could talk more casually, most of it ended up badly, awkwardly, since we both didn't know what to say.

We will go our separate ways from now on anyway, Hayami wanted to go to public school, we will have less time to talk and meet. She said 'get along from now?' This odd relationship wouldn't work, it's getting us nowhere. I have to tell her, to quit this stupid 'dating' thing for good.

I have been thinking it's best this way. Last thing i do is hurting a girl that i actually have feelings for.

"Uh, wait, Hayami? Do you have time after this? I want to talk to you, about something."

Hayami looked at me nervously, this is almost funny, she always pull that face whenever i asked her out. "Yes, same place?" Well, it's Isogai's cafe, we talk many times there.

"Yeah, let's go." I walked back right at her. We scaled down the hill together, like we always do. Well, the awkwardness hasn't changed though. Probably this will be the last. Maybe she will dislike me after this, but it's better than staying on sinking ship.

We arrived at the cafe, after ordering drinks like always, i wanted to get on to the main topic as fast as possible.

"Hayami." I nervously started. I was never the 'small talk' type, so i just have to get on the point.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should quit this thing." Finally, i said it.

Hayami, as expected, is confused by the statement. "Quit? Quitting what?"

"This. This so-called 'dates'. " I drink my lemon juice and started, "We have gone over this for a while, didn't we? Since the Island accident."

Hayami just stayed silent, she realized this is serious, it seems.

"Well, we had talked like this many times, and it always ended up awkward for both of us..then we pretend nothing happened like this day while you give me chocolates." I explained, as nice as i could sound. Though i assumed my words are harsh to many person.

I continued. "So, it's better that we just stayed as classmates...rather than going on this kind of thing, i decided to just make both of us forget all about this. It's not good. We are not going anywhere." I reached out my pocket and give back the chocolates she gave me, i didn't ate even one of them.

Hayami fell silent, though she hides it well, a combination of shock, dissappointment, anger, and sadness clouded her downfall face. It seems that she could explode in a second. I panicked for a bit and try to calm things down.

"B-But, we still can be—" Hayami cut my sentence off with my answer.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"That's fine, if that is what you wanted. I'm a fool ,thinking our relationship could be more.. personal, it's nice that you think like that also." Hayami said coldly, a small tone of sarcasm hinted at her voice.

Hayami stood up, i could see her face become red, with anger and sadness, probably, i reached out her shoulder to comfort her a bit, the least i can do.

"Don't." Hayami said, brushing my hand off. "That's what you wanted isn't it? Professionals? You got it." Hayami said, barely holding back her emotions. I could see there is a small tear formed at her emerald eye. "Then don't get personal on me. Consistence." She finished coldly and walked towards the exit, leaving a money behind. She was angry. That's for sure.

"See, starting tomorrow, just don't talk anything that's not related schoolwork and assassination, alright? I suddenly have something to do, goodbye." With that she left me behind. I could barely hear her final murmurs though.

"Moron.." Hayami murmurs lightly.

I came back to my seat, confused. Is this really the right thing to do? Now i am not sure. Maybe if i could communicate better, we could be...

As i rumbled with myself in my thoughts, suddenly, as expected, our teacher came, he is wearing his everyday stupid cosplay as usual, i don't know why no one ever found out that this thing aren't human anymore. He was hiding behind a newspaper, an old one. I silently facepalmed for his sad attempt of disguise.

"Koro-sensei, you're there, i know. Just come out, you saw the whole thing, right?" I said sternly. This darn octopus...

"Nurufufufu, Chiba-kun. Did you and Hayami-san get into a fight? I saw her, i think she was crying a little while she got out."

Crying? So that cold and tough-like Hayami Rinka could cry also. Now i feel like a wreck. I made a girl cry...again. Now the difference is the girl i hurt is the one that actully i have some feelings for.

"We didn't fight." I told the sensei the half-truth. No way i'm going to explain the full story.

"I see, yes you two are the last person to be thought to fight with each other. But still, what did you do so you make her sad like that?" The octopus teacher asked.

"...None of your business." I said coldly, i don't feel like thinking about it more.

"Ah, but Chiba-kun. This is my business, i'm a lecturer, a teacher. I have to learn about your condition and teach you to overcome it."

Suddenly i feel arguing with this gossip lover is going to be harder than thinking about my relationship with Hayami. I explained all the problem between us, our communication problem, expressing problems and such. I also told that Hayami is probably better with someone like Isogai, Mimura, or even Okajima, since those guys at least didn't have too much trouble conveying their feelings.

"I see, so is that your true and honest feelings?" Asked Korosensei.

"Yes."

"Now i know what you are thinking, you're probably thinking that i'm going to do the old advice like : When there is a will, there is a way. Of course, that is true. But Chiba-kun, expression is very important. You have to have it, to build better relationship, to know how serious your opinion and views or something is, and many others. You could convince a thief or an...assassin to change his ways by showing expressions."

I felt silent at that. I think deeply after that perverted-but-wise teacher give his pep talk. Was i too comfortable in my safezone? Have i not tried enough?

"Then, i hope you could do the best, for you and Hayami-san. She has a warm heart beneath that cold exterior of hers. You are a man, that's another task for you to break it through. Well, sensei's off to Eastern Europe to eat Kroshka Kartoshcka, see you!" With that, the superoctopus just flew away at his maximal speed.

Now i'm at lost what to do. I spent all night thinking about what should i say to Hayami tomorrow. My mother and sister noticed my anguish, i had to tell them everything is alright. My little sister knows it, though. My family all knew about Hayami and...our relationship. Normally, having a female friend is not something big, but for me, the silent and introverted type, having a female friend could be considered almost a miracle.

My sister nagged me to tell about my problem with Hayami, but i refused. I shouldnt drag my family in this problem. Well, my sister is too young anyway, guess reading those novels make her mature at faster pace.

I feel more awkward coming to the class, which means meeting Hayami again. Unlike the usual days, i normally talk with Hayami about something, this day i just skipped her desk and quickly sat on my desk. I think Hayami is just avoiding to see my face directly now. The class haven't known yet about our, er, 'fight', but observant ones like Nagisa and Karma had known something is unusual between us.

"Hey, Hayami-chan?" Fuwa, the aspiring detective and manga editor said. Darn, i forget one more observant person in the class.

"Yes?" Hayami seemed startled by Fuwa's sudden call, she had a LOT of thoughts on her mind, obviously.

"Do you had a fight with Chiba-kun?"

Good work, manga girl. I winced at her question, now we are in trouble. If the whole class know, we will be the target of the gossips of the week.

Luckily, Hayami is not an extroverted person. She didn't open up easily.

"No, what makes you think like that?"

"Well, you two didn't talk today, you guys usually talk about something you chatted on the night before, right?"

I facepalmed, that girl needs to tone down her voice, now half the class is looking at me and Hayami.

"We didn't fight...Don't worry." Hayami said calmly. Good thing the bell for class had ringed and Korosensei had came in to the class. The lessons started after that. I texted Hayami last time to meet me at the usual backyard where we sometimes hang out in recess time. Hayami glanced at me for a second, wondering what kind of thing i will talk to her after yesterday.

After the afternoon break bell ringed, without second thought, i rushed to the field behind the school, waiting and hopefully Hayami will come. Though i'm not surprised if she doesn't come and follow my advice yesterday. I had broken her heart, so i have to respect her actions.

After sometime i waited, finally Hayami come. Her emerald eyes are laced with sadness and confusion, i think she thinked too much about what she should say to me. A part of me is glad, she didn't want to end this relationship just like that. She stands now in front of me.

"So. What do you want to talk about?" Hayami said coldly, like always.

I scratched my neck to lessen my nervousness. "Um..about yesterday—" Unfortunately, Hayami is still mad about yesterday and cut me off.

"I know. Professionals, right? I have been thinking, and you have a point. We haven't gone anywhere since you first asked me, right? There's nothing to talk about yesterday, now what do you want? I hope you are a man of your word, and this is not something about us." Hayami coldly answers, but i could sense she is deeply hurt by her voice.

"I'm sorry..about yesterday." I said, ignoring her cynical comment. " I had given up too easily about our..relationship. I know we cannot express our feelings, but..maybe we should start over." I finished weakly. I was never good at talk-no-jutsu like this.

"..So you want to retract your sayings just like that?" Hayami asked.

I nodded.

"No." She said coldly. "I know you are right, so don't back off like this. I thought about it yesterday...and i'm also tired of this weird relationship we had, it will never work. Thanks for the thought Chiba." Hayami tensed for a bit and continued. "But it's better that we just go on with the professional relationship. I'm...sorry for giving you grief. Thanks for all you done. We'll forget about this after graduation, anyway." I thought my eyes had been hallucinating for a while, but i did saw Hayami teared a bit before she turns around to leave.

From what i see, i was about to lose something important, something i cherished about. So without thinking, i grabbed her arm. I know if Karma or Nakamura saw this, it'll be over, maybe i'll make my bangs long enough to cover my whole face, but i don't care.

"Wait a sec." I spun her body around, i was surprised to found a crying Hayami. The cold-stoic Hayami actually shed a tear. Maybe we had more things in common then we are not.

"Just listen to me. I'm sorry, okay? I had thrown away our friendship just like that."

Hayami struggled to let herself go.

"Chiba...let me go."

"No. Please just hear me, for a it. Please." She calmed down after that. "Look, i know we cannot communicate that good with each other. But...just please give me another chance..I'll make this work better. Please."

Hayami fell silent, now she is doubtful about all of this.

"Look, i..don't want to lose an important person just like that."

Hayami startled, if her face isn't red before, it is now. I can't blame her though. I had spoken a very cliche word to her anyway.

"Wh-what did you just said?" Hayami stuttered, i also feel a heat rising into my face.

"Hayami..you are an important person to me. I'm sorry that i tried to threw that away and deny what we had been through. Just...please."

Hayami fell into a deep silence. After an awkward moment, what i found out will surprise me. I had expected an angry 'no', but instead she feel kind of relieved and smiled after she wipe off her tears on her eyes.

"You idiot.." she whispered before i heard her real answer.

"Apologies accepted." Hayami smiled at me. I sighed with relief and give out a smile myself.

"So...friends?" I offered my hand.

"Friends." Hayami take my hand.

"Just friends, huh?" Hayami muttered silently, but i managed to hear what she said clearly. I'm kind of confused by what she meant, but i decided not to think about it much right now. We will manage our personal relationship better now, so it's not the time to think much about it.

"Sorry?"

Hayami's face went red all of sudden. "N-nothing." She answered.

After all that, we finally realized that i'm still holding her arm. We both blushed while i quickly let go of my hand off her arm. Now the atmosphere has returned to our usual awkwardness. Well, now i have to start the conversation.

"Hayami, let's go back."

"Okay. And..uh..thanks." Hayami said weakly, hiding her blushing face by looking away.

"..Sure, and Hayami?" I tried to convey my feelings for her, but the word stopped before it reach my tongue. I decided it's too soon for us, a close platonic and little personal relationship is still what we need now, the day for that kind of relationship will come out eventually, we just have to wait and leave our safe zone to express ourself more.

"Yes?"

"No, nevermind."

"Hey, Chiba. Here." Hayami took out a box of chocolate balls, a new one anyway, her face is blushing deep red now. "D-don't misunderstand! This is just an obligatory chocolate, since you give it back to me yesterday, so..yeah i wanted to give it to you."

I found myself blushing a bit also. "T-thanks." I answered.

I started to think that maybe leaving our comfort zone was the correct decision after all. In this ordeal it seems it's not just me that learns to communicate our feelings, but Hayami also. I have to give sweets to Korosensei now, i guess i did owe him one.

FIN (?)

Extra Endings.

Well, guys this is just for you readers (yes, this is fourth wall break) thinking about the ending of this story, so i will say, the day after i apologized to Hayami, turns out Karma had taken picture of me helding Hayami's hand, so he is here to blackmail me.

"Alright, what do you want?" I stared at a photo of me holding Hayami's hand in his smartphone.

"Well, just lend me your math book you got from your previous aritmethics club, and we are even." Said Karma with his mischievous smirk.

"Thats a present from my senior." I protested futilely.

"Ritsu, would you send this photo—"

"Okay, just don't ever send it." I gave up and gave the Math reference book to him.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note :**

Well this was just an oneshot. The pair needs some lovey-dovey moment, so i decided to fill in for this pairing. Gosh, is Assassination Classrooms just full of Karma and Nagisa's fanboys? Some good pairings like this should be full in the timeline.

Kudos

Rate and Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
